pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alder
Alder (Japanese: アデク Adeku) is the Champion of the Unova region in Black and White, succeeded by Iris in the position in Black and White Versions 2. The player is rewarded 15,400 for defeating him in Black and White, and 12,400 for defeating him in Black and White Versions 2. Background He aimlessly wandered around the Unova region when his Pokémon partner passed away. He also had a child at one point, who produced a grandchild: Benga. In the games Alder is first met by the Player outside Nimbasa City when he catches sight of Elesa. After Cheren says he seeks to become Champion to gain strength, Alder decides to have him and the Player have a Pokemon battle with two Preschoolers to show him their battle styles. After which, Alder is surprised his words have not swayed Cheren's heart and proceeds to enjoy the rest of the festival he is attending. Much later, after N gains control of Reshiram/Zekrom, Alder appears and N informs him about his plans to change the world along with a reminder why he is traveling around the Unova region. Following N's tip on where to find the Dark stone/Light Stone, Alder meets up with the Player in the Relic Castle, only to encounter Ghetsis. Sadly, the stone is not in the ruins and there is little time until N reaches the Pokemon league and earns the right to challenge Alder. However, to brighten things up, Lenora calls and reveals that the stone in the museum is actually the Dark Stone/Light Stone that holds the essence of Zekrom/Reshiram. Having faith in the Player being the second Hero, Alder leaves the Stone in the Player's hands and returns to the Pokemon League to face N. However, Alder loses to N as his heart has not yet healed from the loss of his Pokemon. After Team Plasma's castle engulfs the Pokemon League, Alder lets the Player go in his place to face N and stop him from separating Pokemon from humans. After N's defeat, Alder arrives with Cheren and takes Ghetsis away to be arrested. However, the Shadow Triad manage to free Ghetsis, where he goes into hiding. In Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, the player first meets Alder in Floccesy Town, where he resides. He doesn't have much of a role in this game, unlike his role in the predecessor. But, when the game is completed, you may go back to Floccesy Town and he will ask you to battle with him. Instead of using Bug-type Pokemon, he uses a mix of Pokemon (he still has his Volcarona though). Once you defeat him, his grandson, Benga; will come rushing in, stating that he has completed the Black Tower/White Tree Hollow challenge. In the anime Alder was mentioned by Trip in BW034. He was shown to have a Bouffalant and to battle a trainer's Herdier. Alder is the one who inspired Trip to become a trainer. He appeared battling Ash in person in BW054. He has been shown to be quite forgetful, not remembering Trip or Ash's names despite being told repeatedly, even needing to be reminded where he left off on advice. Oddly, he seems to fall asleep standing up. Sprites Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Versions Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 ;First Battle (Floccesy Town) ;Second Battle (Champion League Tournament) In the anime Voice Actors *Scottie Ray (English) Trivia *In the Japanese versions of Pokémon Black and White, Alder speaks old fashion Japanese. *Alder looks to be the oldest Champion yet. *His necklace resembles Admin Dakim's from Pokémon Colesseum. *He resembles a Native American chief and his hair resembles that of Volcarona's wings. *Alder is the first Champion that is not battled the first time you defeat the Elite Four. Instead, you battle N and Ghetsis. *Alder began to wonder aimlessly throughout the Unova region after the death of one of his beloved Pokémon. It is not known what Pokèmon it was, but the only information he gives is that it was his partner, meaning that it could have been one of the three Unova Starter Pokémon. *According to Ghetsis, Alder didn't win the place of Champion, but the Elite Four asked for him to take the title. *Alder may not know how to use the PC-system, since he carries six Poké Balls around his neck and an extra three Poké Balls on his belt. Or, he just prefers to have them all with him at all times. *All of his Pokémon are male. *Three of his Pokémon know a -type move (Volcarona, Accelgor, and Escavalier) *Although not having a preferred type, three of Alder's six known Pokémon are -types. *In the anime, Alder resembles Brock in the fact that he was hitting on Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and Cynthia. *In the games of Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2, Alder's grandson Benga was introduced, which means Alder has a son or a daughter and has or had a wife, fiancee or girlfriend. es:Alder Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Characters from Unova